


Positive Reviews

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Girl Meets World, Reunions, Starbucks, Subtext, Writer Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Minkus of all people liked his book, Shawn knew he'd done a good job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reviews

He bumped into the guy at Starbucks of all places. He didn't even have a powerbook or an ipad or a laptop with him, he was just sitting in a chair drinking a vanilla latte. He was taller, but that was about the only thing different about him. Sweatervest, glasses, book at his side...still the same old Minkus.

He paid for his iced coffee, pocketed the change and approached his old foe.

"Hey."

Minkus looked up and smiled, rolling his eyes. Same old smug face. The face Shawn had hated when they were in grade school but was almost relieved to see now. Probably because Minkus was the first familiar face Shawn had seen upon returning from his tour in London; Cory and Topanga had taken the kids on vacation, Angela was visiting her dad, Jack and Rachel were still overseas, Morgan was on a ski trip, Feeny and his wife were in the Alps, Eric...who knew where Eric was these days, really?

It was kinda lonely coming back and remembering what a nobody he'd been back home outside his group of friends.

"So, it's the famous author home from London," Minkus said. Shawn blinked.

"You knew?" Minkus held up the book, and Shawn gaped upon realizing it was _his._ "You read my stuff?! Woah, I gotta sit down, this is all too much too fast." He plunked down in the empty seat next to Minkus's and buried his head in his hands. "I mean, I know college kids and teens read my junk, but you?"

"I admit, at first I anticipated a train wreck," Minkus said. "Because I know you, and despite the rave reviews certain people give your poetry, I couldn't quite believe you as a professional author. However, three pages in I was quickly proven wrong." He smiled. "You really do have a gift, Shawn."

"Wow..." Shawn couldn't help grinning a little. "You've got the highest standards for books, too, I've seen your Goodreads page."

"I still have a few chapters to go, then I'll be able to post a proper review," Minkus said. "But this surprised me! It may not be the next Moby Dick or Catcher in the Rye, but it's far from the whiny trash I expected."

"Gee, thanks." Shawn snorted. "I could've done another Catcher, you know. Given all the angsty teens out there something to relate to. But all those memories of the open road, man...just couldn't ruin them with sad."

"So that explains why the kid's parents are still alive." Minkus smiled. "Actually, this had a lot of the earmarks of the old Shawn. Sure, it was serious and thoughtful but that business with the robots, the Jello, the baseball game? It was like I was eleven and listening to you and Matthews blather on about nonsense all over again."

"Really?" Shawn took a sip of his coffee and sighed a little. "Man, that seems like a hundred years ago. I mean, I _remember_ it, but I'm actually kinda surprised I wrote about it. I thought it'd fit cause these were kids, I didn't think anyone would connect it with _me._ Even Cory didn't."

"Or he might have, but he didn't want to embarrass you by saying so." Minkus sipped his latte. "I, on the other hand, have no such compunctions."

Yep. Same old Minkus.

"Thanks a lot, nerd," Shawn muttered. "Well, as long as you liked it. ...not that your opinion means _that_ much! I was just surprised." Minkus smirked, patting the cover of the book and taking another sip of his drink.

"Don't worry, Hunter. Your secret's safe with me."

Shawn reached out to put a hand on his old nemesis's shoulder.

"Thanks." The word meant a lot more than Minkus would realize. Shawn wondered if he ever would.


End file.
